


Unexpected Inheritence

by Weird_bakuhoe_multishiper



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:47:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26558404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weird_bakuhoe_multishiper/pseuds/Weird_bakuhoe_multishiper
Summary: Harry Potter has always thought he had complete control of his life and knew who he was, but that is not the case at all. His name is not even Harry James Potter, but instead is Hadrian Marvolo Riddle, his Mother being James Riddle nee Potter, his father Tom Riddle.He always thought that he could trust Dumbledore, but when he comes into an early inheritance when turning 14, he learns the truth behind everything, no longer knowing who he can trust. Though he must keep it all secret for his own safety, not even being able to tell his older brothers who he had no way of contacting or finding out if they knew, he had a feeling that at least Charlie knew about him or about Hadrian at least. The twins probably not.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Unexpected Inheritence

July 30st 1994, rain pounded against the roof of the house. It looked like all the others within the quiet street. The only sound was of the wind and rain, the wind howling outside the second story window and the rain beating down on the glass, as if it were trying to break in.

In the bed pushed against the wall below the window lay a raven haired boy. Harry Potter was wide awake in his bed, hidden beneath the safety of his blankets. It was a minute from midnight and Harry was just waiting for the clock to click over into the next day, it would be his birthday then. His stomach let out a fierce growl, he hadn’t been allowed dinner because he hadn’t finished his chores, so the people he was meant to call family had sent him straight to bed at 8:30pm.

The clock chimed 12 times softly in the almost quiet room. Harry let an audible sigh breath past his lips as he turns to lay on his back, now staring up at the plain ceiling above him

"Happy birthday me..." he said into the empty room.

A sudden pain rippled through his body, his back arched off the bed in pain and Harry bit down harshly on his lip to stop himself from screaming. He knew that if he did, he would wake the Dursley’s and that would never end well. His whale of an uncle would beat him if he did and he would go even longer without food.

Harry whimpered under his breath as the pain slowly faded, every muscle in his body was screaming at him and he could only curl up into a ball beneath his covers to wait for the pain to leave completely. Though Harry couldn’t help but know that in the morning he would be able to still feel the lingering pain and that it would slow him down throughout the day. His eyes slowly grew heavy and he waited for sleep to take over.

-x-

"Tap, tap, tap,"

The noise at his window jolted him awake, it was a familiar sound. Had someone finally sent him mail? He had been desperately been trying to contact them but now one ever owled him back.

He turned to his window and saw a barn owl, attached to the owls leg was a cream coloured letter. He let the bird in, placing down some treats for it to nibble on, he had the treats around for his own owl, Hedwig. He untied the letter from its leg and noticed the Gringotts bank symbol on the seal.

* * *

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_It has come to the attention of Gringott’s bank that you have come into a premature inheritance._

_Furthermore, you have come into a creature inheritance due to your heritage, the creature that you have come into is believed to be extinct and it is within both your own and that of Gringott’s interest that you come to the bank at your earliest convenience. We will need to discuss the finer details of your inheritance, heirships, and lordships along with other very important matters that are best not said in a letter._

_As this has occurred well before that of normal inheritances and the unfortunate circumstances of your childhood, we will likely need to cover more information then what would be discussed under the normal circumstances._

_But our first priorities when you arrive will be removing the Trace from your wand and having you sit your apparition license exam as you are now officially emancipated and considered an adult. Once we have covered that we can move on to discussing the more pressing matters of your inheritance._

_This letter has been made a port key as to make travelling to Gringott’s in secrecy possible. To activate the port key just say the word ‘Gold’ and you will arrive in the main hall of the bank, once there go up to one of the Tellers and ask for the Potter Account manager Griphook and they will lead you to my office._

_May your gold flow and your enemies fall,  
Potter vaults manager, Griphook_

* * *

Harry stared shocked at the letter. He knew what an inheritance was – it when a wizard with creature blood came of age. When they went through an inheritance, they would gain the abilities and physical attributes of their creature, normally this occurred around the ages of 17 and 18. On top of that, generally they had their whole life to be taught the laws and customs of both their creature and where they stand in the magical world.

They had learnt that last year in care of magical creatures, as it fell under that category. But when Harry had asked Dumbledore about his own, apparently Harry wasn't supposed to get an inheritance, as his parents weren't of creature blood.

-x-

Slowly on his bed so his legs hung over the edge, he noticed first that on his arms and legs he had faintly blue glowing stitches, they seemed to be keeping the limbs attached to his body. Moreover, it looked like he would need to tighten the stitches, his arms and legs were just barely attached and the stitches would probably break if he over did any movements.

Harry got up at that moment and tried not to rush over to the mirror, afraid his limbs would fall off if he did. The mirror was attached to his wardrobe, it had probably been a nice mahogany wardrobe at one point but in the care of the Dursleys it was no longer any good. Not to mention the mirror was cracked and broken. He stared into the mirror, his head was also attached to his body with stitches, much like how his arms and legs were. The cuts that and lacerations he had received from his Uncle’s beatings were stitched closed with the blue string, and lastly his once raven black was now a chocolate brown and his eyes a blue-grey colour. He looked like a mini Tom Riddle for fucks sake.

"What the bloody hell..." Harry muttered to himself staring at himself in the mirror.

Running a shaky hand through his hair he took a couple of deep breaths, trying to calm his racing heart. He would need to get to Gringotts and fast. He could not risk his Aunt and Uncle could wake up and see him like this. He didn’t want to know what they would do or say to him for this level of ‘freakishness’, but it would probably end with him getting yet another beating.

-x-

Climbing out his window and down into the backyard, he made his way back into the house through the veranda. He grabbed the key to his old cupboard under the stairs from the fire place mantel, he unlocked the cupboard and dragged out his trunk that was stored in the small area as silently as he could.

Taking the trunk to the backyard he climbs back into his room and changes into some ‘clean’ clothes. He grabs all the rest of his clothes, his wand, invisibility cloak, and photo album from under his bed. Unlocks Hedwig’s cage, letting her fly out, and while he is at it he grabs her treats before climbing back down to his trunk.

Harry puts the invisibility cloak and photo album into the trunk before closing it again and then putting his wand into his pocket before pulling the hood of the oversized hoodie over his head hiding his transformation. Taking a hold of the handle of his trunk and Hedwig's cage (the owl having flown off to Gringott’s already). He clutched the letter from Gringott’s in the same hand as the cage.

"Gold," Harry finally says ready to go.

With a crack of what could be lightning he disappears from the backyard of the Dursley’s home in Surrey.


End file.
